


Antara Dua Miya

by sinzeronananana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Friendship, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinzeronananana/pseuds/sinzeronananana
Summary: 'DEMI KAMI-SAMA AKU TIDAK RELA SAUDARA TERKUTUKKU ITU BERKENCAN DENGAN GADIS IMPIANKU'
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Jumpa lagi

**Author's Note:**

> TW : OOC, CRINGE, TYPO'S, BANYAK KESALAHAN POKOKNYA BEJIBUN KAYAK CINTAKU PADAMU

"Selamat pagi, Miya-san."

Atsumu tercengang saat melihat kamu didepan rumahnya saat ia membuka pintu. Atsumu nyaris tak mengenalimu. Terheran-heran, sebab si gadis tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya meskipun selalu bersekolah ditempat yang sama selama 10 tahun.

Sekalipun itu dia tidak pernah membayangkan kamu akan datang ke rumahnya dengan _dress square neck aqua marine_ tanpa lengan sepanjang bawah lutut dengan aksen bunga _daisy_ , dipadukan dengan sendal dan topi lebar jeraminya. Senyum si gadis masih setia merekah manis diwajahnya meskipun peluh bercucuran pada dahinya.

 _'Kami-sama berikan aku kekuatan untuk tetap tegar menghadapi kemanisan ini,'_ ucap Atsumu dalam hatinya.

"S-selamat pagi juga, kau mencariku ya, manis?" Balas Atsumu dengan percaya diri, seperti biasa— meskipun awalnya dia tergagap karena rasa gugup menguasai dirinya.

Kamu menggeleng dan mengeratkan dekapanmu pada buku-bukumu. Atsumu yang melihat kamu hanya merespon pasif membuatnya betah bersandar disamping kusen pintu mulai mengevaluasi sosokmu, tidak peduli kamu yang malah merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapannya.

"Jangan menghalangi tamuku, bodoh!" Cerca Osamu yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi seraya menjitak kepala Atsumu.

Atsumu yang kesal dijitak menggerutu. Ia mengelus bekas jitakan, kemudian menoleh ke arah kamu yang sumringah saat Osamu datang. Eh tunggu dulu,

"KAU TAMUNYA OSAMU?"

"Iya, jangan berlebihan deh, bikin malu aja kamu. Ayo, aku akan mengajarimu dikamarku." Balas Osamu sambil merangkul bahumu, lekas membawamu pergi seakan-akan tidak merelakan adanya interaksi lagi antara Atsumu dan kamu.

Kamu, tambatan hati yang Atsumu damba sedari kecil mengikuti langkah kaki Osamu. Tak peduli Atsumu yang masih cengo disana.

_'KOK BISA?!'_

_'OSAMU? DIA?'_

_'KAMI-SAMA AKU TIDAK RELA SAUDARA TERKUTUKKU ITU BERKENCAN DENGAN GADIS IMPIANKU'_

_'OKAA-SAN ATSUMU IRI!!!!'_

Ckckck. Sabar, sabar. Padahalkan kamu cuma mau belajar bareng sama Osamu. Tidak lebih. Atsumu-nya aja yang udah kepikiran sampai jauh. 

Atau jangan jangan firasat Atsumu benar?


	2. Dulu Katamu

"(Name) itu anak perempuan yang paling menjijikan dikelas kita. Tapi apa boleh buat, semenjak aku berteman dengannya, (surname)- _sensei_ tidak pernah memarahiku ketika terlambat mengerjakan tugas." Ucap Atsumu lantang.

Sore itu, kamu sedang menuju kelasmu, guna mengambil tas ransel yang ketinggalan saat asik berkebun dengan ibumu, yang menjadi guru salah satu mata pelajaran disekolahmu. Telingamu tidak sengaja menangkap percakapan antara Atsumu, temanmu bersama teman-teman sekelas lain yang kamu kenali dari suara khasnya.

Anak laki-laki yang berani menyapamu saat hari pertama kepindahanmu dikelas ini.

"Kalian jangan salah paham,"  
  


Anak laki-laki itu yang duluan memanggilmu _teman_.

"Dan tolong jangan sandingkan aku dengan anak culun itu,"  
  


Anak laki-laki itu yang tertawa girang hanya karena kamu membagi bentomu.

"Kalian harus melihat bekal buatan ibunya, hiasannya aneh seperti bekal balita."  
  


Anak laki-laki itu yang suka rela menelusuri pot-pot mawar berduri disamping tembok kelas demi mencari rautanmu yang jatuh dari jendela.

"Aku menyesal pernah terluka demi mengambil rautan pensilnya."  
  


Banyak kesan suka yang Atsumu limpahkan padamu saat itu, disaat umur hubungan _pertemanan_ kalian yang hanya mencapai 3 kali bulan purnama.

"Pokoknya dia adalah anak perempuan paling jelek yang pernah kutemui!"

Kamu hanyalah anak berumur 8 tahun saat itu, tapi apa yang Atsumu katakan sudah mencapai hal yang kamu terka sebagai perasaan sakit hati. Ketulusan cuma-cuma yang kamu dambakan itu, hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Kamu hanyalah properti yang dia gunakan untuk kepuasan pribadinya saja.

Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi tidak ada satupun air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk matamu. Mungkin kamu tidak merasa kesal perkataan Atsumu, karena yang dikatakan dia memang benar.

Kamu adalah anak perempuan paling menjijikan dikelas ini.

Kamu mungkin harus bersyukur karena hanya Atsumu yang tahan direpotkan olehmu. 

_'_ _Baguslah_ _...'_ pikirmu.

Setidaknya ada 1 hal yang kamu bisa syukuri hari ini.

Kamu menarik napas panjang, menghembusnya secara perlahan, menarik senyum simpul seraya mengepalkan jari tanganmu keatas,

_"Semangat! Hari esok pasti lebih baik!"_ Batinmu.

Itu caramu menyemangati diri yang sudah turun-temurun diajarkan oleh orang tuamu ketika kamu sendiri. Ya, meskipun kamu sudah diajarkan mandiri sedari dini namun kamu juga tidak pernah kekurangan afeksi dari orang tuamu.

Kamu mendengar decitan sepatu lain dari arah berlawanan. Saat kamu menoleh ke belakang koridor, kamu melihat Osamu. Anak laki-laki itu mendadak gagap tatkala kamu sadar diperhatikan olehnya. Kanvas dan kuas lukisnya jatuh segera diambilnya. Saat kamu mulai mendekatinya, dia berkata,

"Tidak perlu menyesalinya,"

Kamu terkesiap mendengarnya. Langkahmu langsung terhenti ditempat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


".. itu akibat dari kebodohanmu sendiri, yang mau ditipu olehnya"  
  
  



	3. Cenat Cenut

"Kalian sedang belajar, kan? Aku membawakan minum untukmu manis." Kata Atsumu.

"Miya-san tidak perlu repot-repot." Balasmu tidak enak hati. 

Osamu menyerngit kesal menatap kehadiran Atsumu yang sekarang berada dikamarnya. Sedari tadi kembarannya ini bergerak mondar-mandir, keluar masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan berbagai alasan, yang Osamu duga sebagai kedok karena ingin mengacaukan kegiatannya denganmu.

"Oi, Samu, aku pinjam _charger handphone_ mu ya, punyaku dipinjam okaa-san."

"Aku lupa menukar bantal guling, ingat yang kau gunakan selama ini itu sebenarnya punyaku."

"Osamu, sepertinya aku ingin belajar memasak juga, tolong pinjamkan aku buku resep masakanmu!"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan majalah dewasa yang kupinjam kemarin darimu, ngomong-ngomong seleramu boleh juga _bro."_

APA? Osamu itu anak baik, pintar, senang membantu orang tua, rajin menabung, jago memasak, ganteng dan gagah, yang minat bisa dm author /slap/. MANA MUNGKIN DIA MENGOLEKSI MAJALAH _HOHOHIHEK_ YANG ISINYA TIDAK SENONOH ITU? 😭

APA TIDAK TERBALIK? 👀

TERUS KENAPA ATSUMU MENDADAK INGIN BELAJAR MEMASAK? BUKANNYA KEMARIN DIA BILANG MEMASAK ITU SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN DAN TIDAK MENANTANG?

' _Padahal bermain voli itu lebih menyenangkan dan menantang loh, Samu. Kenapa kamu tidak fokus belajar berlatih voli aja sepertiku?_ _'_

' _Oh aku mengerti, memang sih diantara kita berdua yang paling berbakat hanya aku, Atsumu Miya. Kamu hanya kebagian sebagian kecil dari kelebihan-kelebihan yang aku punya. Maka dari itu kamu harus berusaha sedikit lebih banyak dariku._ _'_

' _Lagi pula, memasak itu_ _sangat_ _membosankan_ _dan tidak menantang, itu cocok sekali dengan dirimu._ _'_

CUKUP, OSAMU SUDAH JENGAH.

"Atsumu, bisakah kau keluar sekarang juga dari kamarku? Kau mengganggu kami." Kata Osamu tegas sambil menunjuk ke luar kamarnya.

" _Bro,_ tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan kakakmu ini pengganggu. Itu menyakiti hatiku, _bro."_ Ujar Atsumu memasang mimik sedih. 

Atsumu masih duduk atas kasurnya, tepat dibelakangmu. Kamu yang sedang menyeruput air putih yang dibawakan Atsumu kala itu, merasa geli karena jari-jari Atsumu menghinggapi ujung rambutmu. Rona merah muda perlahan merambat pipimu. Osamu semakin naik pitam, dia menyeret Atsumu keluar dengan menarik kerah kaos oblongnya, Kemudian dia menendang punggung Atsumu.

"TAPI KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGGANGGU, SIALAN! DAN BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENGATAKAN SESUATU YANG ANEH? _I SWEAR TO GOD I'M DISGUSTED, FUCK YOU!"_

Setelah mengacungkan jari tengah Osamu membanting pintu kamar, kemudian terdengar suara ceklikan pintu, pertanda Osamu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tinggal Atsumu yang cekikikan karena merasa terhibur dengan hinaan Osamu. Baru kali ini dia melihat Osamu merasa malu dipermalukan oleh Atsumu didepan perempuan.

Kemudian Atsumu tersadar, dia tidak bisa mengganggumu lagi. Menghela napas, Atsumu bersandar di depan pintu kamar Osamu seraya menguping konversasi antara Osamu dan kamu.

_'Padahal kemarin aku sudah yakin aku sudah melupakanmu. Kenapa sekarang aku tidak bisa tenang memikirkanmu berduaan dengan Osamu.'_

Tak lama, Atsumu mendengar gelak tawamu dari daun pintu. Renyahnya tawamu membuat candu di gendang telinga Atsumu, yang terekam dalam benaknya. Dia ingin mendengar lagi-dan-lagi, seakan-akan tidak bisa hidup tanpa mendengar suaramu. Atsumu memejamkan mata, melekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu, pikirannya bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuatmu menghentikan suara tawamu.

"Miya-san sangat mudah menghapal, aku juga ingin gampang menghapal sepertimu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu tidak merasa risih dengan rambutmu, hm? Aku bisa mengikatnya untukmu."

"M-miya-san, tidak perlu repot-repot! Aku bisa mengikatnya sendiri."

"Kamu lebih baik tetap menyalin catatan dibukumu, hm."

_'Ck, apa-apaan itu?'_ batin Atsumu.

"Eh, kamu bisa menyanggul rambutku, Miya-san?"

"Hm. Lagipula aku tidak punya ikat rambut. Tidak apa-apa kan?

"O-oh tentu, aku malah terkejut karena kamu bisa menyanggul rambut."

"Kamu menggemas sekali."

Atsumu mendecih. Didalam sana, kamu menunduk malu, mendadak tidak fokus menyalin catatan Osamu. Pujian Osamu membuat buyar konsentrasi di kepalamu. Ditambah cubitan sekilas yang Osamu lakukan tepat dipipi kananmu. Debaran jantungmu bergejolak. Ibarat laut lepas, suaranya menenangkan namun gemerisik ombaknya begitu mendebarkan. 

"Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku ya?" Ucap Osamu beberapa saat kemudian. 

Kamu yang sudah fokus menyalin catatannya, kembali menoleh kedepan, ke arah Osamu yang sedang memangku wajah dengan lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja seraya menatapmu lamat dalam. Dengung mesin _Air Conditioner_ dikamar Osamu menemani lamunmu yang kala itu menyadari mimik sendu nan rupawan milik Osamu.  
  


Oh, darimana saja kamu, baru menyadari khasnya elok wajah Miya yang satu ini  
  


"E-eh?"

"Lakukan saja." Osamu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan air muka jahilnya. Semakin membuatmu gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, O-osamu?"

Saat itu, kamu melihat senyuman langka milik Osamu, yang ternyata terdapat satu lesung pipit yang bersembunyi pada sudut bibirnya, bersama rentetan giginya yang rapi mengacak-acak hatimu lagi sekali lagi, seirama dengan jari-jari tangannya yang mengusap acak helai ponimu.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku punya twitter


	4. Maumu

_'Bukankah_ _mereka terlalu lama di dalam?' Batin_ Atsumu. 

Atsumu bosan sekali. Saat ini dia sedang berada diruang tamu, menatap tajam ke atas tangga. Berharap kamu segera keluar dari kamar Osamu. Toples berisi keripik kentang yang didekap Atsumu semakin berkurang. Kunyahannya pun semakin kasar dan brutal, Atsumu benar-benar melampiaskan kekesalannya pada keripik itu. 

Kalau diingat-ingat, keesokan harinya setelah Atsumu menyebutmu sebagai anak-perempuan-yang-paling-menjijikkan-dikelas, tiada lagi hari-hari yang sama seperti sebelumnya. 

Memang sih kamu masih bersikap ramah terhadapnya, hanya saja Atsumu tidak sadar kalau kamu mulai menjaga jarak darinya. Atsumu masih tidak peka sampai akhirnya Osamu sendiri yang memulai konversasi perihalmu.

_'Aku juga tidak suka dengan (name), tapi membayangkan_ _diriku_ _melakukan hal-hal baik demi_ _mengolok_ _-_ _oloknya_ _, benar-benar buruk sekali_ _diriku_ _.'_

Tahun selanjutnya, kamu tidak sekelas lagi dengan kembar Miya. Beruntungnya setelah itu kamu tidak kesepian lagi, kamu mendapatkan dua teman baru yang nantinya akan mengisi lembar-lembaran kenangan masa kecilmu.

Hinata Shoyou dan Kageyama Tobio. 

Walaupun keduanya lebih sering rusuh daripada akur, keduanya sangat peduli padamu, dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Kalau Hinata cenderung _ceplas_ _-_ _ceplos_ _,_ maka Kageyama berfokus pada tindakan. Kalian bertiga sangat kompak pada masa itu, benar-benar membuat Atsumu muak. 

Lihat saja waktu Pentas Seni dulu, kelasmu menampilkan parodi drama _Sleeping Princess_ dimana kamu menjadi putri raja yang diracuni oleh Hinata yang menjadi _Maleficent,_ Yang mana ujung-ujungnya kelasmu menjadi drama kelas paling rusuh seangkatan karena Pangeran Kageyama terlibat _adu_ _tonjos_ dengan _Maleficent_ Hinata yang tidak terima jubah kebesarannya di injak oleh Kageyama.

Atsumu benar-benar cemburu berat saat Kageyama berdansa denganmu. Tidak tahu kalau Osamu, yang hanya menatap panggung dengan ekspresi lempem bak rengginang warteg. Mereka berdua menontonmu, duduk yang bersebelahan, rela menjadi pusat perhatian karena ketampanan dua bocah cilik itu sangat mencuri atensi para penonton lain bersama kostum khas bangsawan yang Atsumu dan Osamu kenakan. Oh iya, saat itu mereka berperan menjadi Romeo dan Julius. 

Untung masa sekolah dasarmu tidak terasa cepat berakhir dan kalian kembali menempuh ilmu ditempat yang sama lagi. Tidak ada Hinata dan Tobio kali ini. Namun kamu tetap tidak sekelas lagi dengan Atsumu dan Osamu.

' _Apakah kami-sama_ _memaksaku_ _untuk_ _berjodoh_ _dengan (name)? Baiklah aku tidak akan menolak_ _takdirmu_ _wahai kami-sama._ _'_ Batin Osamu dan Atsumu. 

Mereka berdua langsung membayangkan kamu dengan balutan gaun pengantin putih, yang berjalan ke altar pernikahan dengan menggandeng ayahmu, kemudian mengucapkan janji suci sehidup-semati sebelum akhirnya pendeta mempersilahkan pasangan pengantin berciuman didepan saksi pernikahan.

Hmmm hentikan kehaluan ini. Soalnya author merasa kasian, wajah si kembar Miya kini tersipu malu, merah seperti cangkang kepiting rebus. Ada uap panas yang mengepul keluar dari telinga mereka. Muka _chubby_ mereka menggemaskan karena merengut malu. 

Lagian berlebihan sekali mereka, tidak tahu saja bahwasannya setelah berpisah dari Hinata dan Kageyama, mereka dapat saingan baru yang lebih tampan dan populer daripada mereka, yaitu Oikawa Tooru, kakak seniormu.

Awalnya Oikawa hanya suka mengisengimu karena kamu adalah sepupu dari Iwaizumi Hajime, sohibnya yang se-ekskul. Eh lama-lama Oikawa ini seperti tidak-bisa-hidup-tanpamu, kamu tidak bisa menolak segala perhatian yang dicurahkan dari Oikawa. Hanya saja, Oikawa ini berlebihan sekali dalam mengungkapkan kepeduliannya. 

Mau tahu contohnya? Kan, kelas si kembar Miya dan kamu berdampingan, itu tuh, Oikawa si kakak kelas populer sering cari muka datang ke kelasmu, entah itu sekadar menanyakan kabarmu, mencubit pipimu atau membelikanmu susu _strawberry_ yang ujung-ujungnya dibuang oleh Iwaizumi dengan alasan takut susunya terkontaminasi oleh _pelet_ atau _santet_ _._ Kembar Miya paling keki kalau melihatmu dimodusin oleh Oikawa, tapi mereka berterima kasih pada Iwaizumi yang sering _menggonggongi_ Oikawa.

Atau setiap hari rabu sampai jum'at, hari itu adalah jadwal Oikawa mengantarmu pulang dengan sepedanya. Hati Atsumu _nyut_ _-_ _nyutan_ perih saat melihatmu tertawa manis karena lelucon yang dilontarkan Oikawa sambil memeluk pinggangnya yang mengayuh sepeda. Kalau Osamu cuma dapat melihatmu dari jauh sambil gigit jari. 

_'Pengen.'_ kata mereka.

Untungnya, mereka mendengar klarifikasi dari kelasmu bahwa kamu hanya menganggap Oikawa sebagai kakak. Bisa-bisa mereka percaya rumor kalau kamu sudah tunangan dengan Oikawa. Lagian mereka percaya kok kamu itu selektif dalam memilih tipe pria. Buktinya dipasang-pasangin sama kakak kelas segagah Oikawa dan Ushiwaka kamu tolak. Sudah pasti tipe idamanmu itu tidak hanya elok rupa saja, tapi yang berotak _encer_ dan tajir.

_'Seperti aku contohnya.'_ ujar Atsumu ketika bercermin.

Lagian kok ada ya yang mau berteman denganmu yang culun itu. Dulu Atsumu ingat sekali tampilanmu yang begitu norak atau berbeda dari anak-anak lain. Tapi jika dibandingkan sejak masuk SMA kamu benar-benar berubah, secara tampilan.

Kemana kacamata kotakmu yang kebesaran itu? Mengapa kamu tidak mengepang rambutmu lagi? Dan kenapa kamu berhenti menggunakan seragam yang _size_ nya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari ukuran asli tubuhmu? Apa gerangan yang membuatmu menghentikan kebiasaan menunduk saat berbicara dengan orang lain?

Pubertas yang kamu lewati, tidak mengubah khasnya senyumanmu. Atau beningnya sinar keluguan yang ada di bola matamu. Kamu masih sama dimata mereka. Masih berbentuk malaikat tanpa sayap yang minta dilindungi wujudnya dari kerasnya dunia luar. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan keanggunanmu, keluguanmu, dan kemanisanmu.


	5. Miya Lain

" _Tadaima_ _."_

Atsumu terperanjat saat mendengar suara sang ibu. Kakinya berlari menghampiri ibu, meninggalkan toples keripik dengan keadaan terbuka dan sofa yang penuh remah-remah. Jikalau saja ibunya melihat ini, pasti habis telinga Atsumu dipelintir ibu Miya.

"OKAERI, OKAA-SAN!" Jawab Atsumu riang.

Saat Atsumu mendekat ingin memeluk ibunya, ibu Miya langsung menjitak kepalanya. Atsumu mengadu.

"Tidak perlu berteriak! Otou-san sedang sakit!" Seru ibunya.

"Tidak perlu menjitakku juga, ibu tega sekali _hump_." Ucap Atsumu manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ibu Miya tersenyum geli, Atsumu meraih sebelah lengan ibunya, menggelayut manja. Mereka berdua menuju ke dapur. Ibunya lalu meletakkan tas berisi belanjaannya di pasar tradisional. Kemudian ibu Miya mulai memasukkan bahan-bahan masak mentah ke dalam kulkas.

" _Hiks,_ Okaa-san, Samu membawa seorang gadis ke dalam kamarnya." Rengek Atsumu disamping ibunya. Dia berhenti menggandeng ibunya. Tentu saja dia tidak turut membantu, hanya melihat-lihat kegiatan ibunya.

Ibu Miya merasa takjub, menghentikan tangannya yang hendak memasukkan daging ke dalam _freezer_ kulkas. "Lho, tumben sekali. Kupikir kalian berdua termasuk pecinta _adu burung_."

"OKAA-SAN~"

Atsumu kesal sekali. Bisa-bisanya ibunya mengira dia dan Osamu adalah homoseksual. Duh, sekalipun itu benar, mana mau dia dipasangkan dengan adiknya. Hatinya hanya _welcome_ untukmu seorang. Bahkan sekalipun wujudmu berbentuk lele. 

Ibu Miya tertawa kecil seraya mengelus sayang surai pirang milik anaknya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Atsumu segera menggandeng lengan ibunya menuju tangga. 

_"Ara-ara..._ , kaa-san hanya bercanda. Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan bersama gadis itu dikamar, hm?" Tanya ibu Miya penasaran.

"Okaa-san harus melihatnya sendiri! Ayo bantu Tsumu gedor pintunya! Dia bahkan tidak mengizinkanku masuk."

Atsumu menarik-narik lengan ibunya sampai di depan kamar Osamu. Atsumu mengernyitkan dahinya, mendadak kesal lagi saat mendengar suaramu tertawa. Cemburu menggerogoti dadanya. Dia kemudian mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamar Osamu dengan _bar-bar._

"Samu buka pintunya! Ada Okaa-san!" Teriak Atsumu. 

Tawa segera senyap sesaat pintu kamar Osamu terbuka. Menyisakan kamu yang masih duduk di atas karpet bersama meja yang penuh barang-barangmu dan Osamu. Kepala ibu Miya langsung mengintip ke belakang Osamu, memastikan kebenaran yang Atsumu ucapkan bahwasannya sedang ada makhluk bergender perempuan di kamar Osamu. 

"Okaa-san memanggilku?" Tanya Osamu. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya darimu.

Matanya melirik Atsumu yang sedang memasang mimik puas karena telah mengacaukan kegiatan Osamu dan kamu di kamar. Sedangkan kamu yang menyadari tatapan penasaran ibu Miya langsung berdiri mengikuti Osamu. Langkahmu terhenti di belakang Osamu karena tangannya masih menghalangi daun pintu. Ibu Miya masih menatapmu. Dia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Osamu.

"Selamat siang, maaf mengganggu." Ujarmu kepada ibu Miya.

Tidak disangka, seluruh atensi manusia bermarga Miya disana tertuju padamu. Ibu Miya langsung mengobservasi tatapan yang diberikan kedua putranya. Kemudian kamu. 

"Oh, siapa ini?" Tanyanya.

Ibu Miya tidak segera mendapatkan jawaban. Malahan, tatapan kedua buah hatinya masih tertuju padamu.

Sejak dia mengandung, sampai membesarkan mereka hingga remaja ini, baru pertama kali ia melihat tatapan jatuh cinta kedua putranya. Kalau dulu sih, dia hanya melihat putra-putranya selalu terobsesi dengan hobi bola volinya. 

Bukannya dia terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Lihat saja, jangankan dia, bahkan orang asing saja tahu kalau kedua putranya ini memiliki ketertarikan dengan gadis yang di belakang Osamu. Perhatikan kedua pupil mata mereka yang membesar dan rona pipi yang timbul itu. Bahkan sekarang dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas tidak teratur milik Atsumu yang berada di sebelahnya. 

"Namanya (fullname), kaa-san." Ucap Atsumu dan Osamu bersamaan. 

Atsumu dan Osamu langsung menatap satu sama lain dengan kebencian. Suasana mendadak tegang. Aura kemusuhan melekat di sekitar mereka.

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, hari dimana si kembar memperebutkan gadis yang sama. Ibu Miya benar-benar tidak menyangka ini menjadi kenyataan. Dulu dia pernah berguyon pada suami dan tetangganya bahwasannya dia ingin Osamu dan Atsumu memiliki istri yang sama supaya cuma ada satu perempuan di dunia ini yang boleh dikorbankan untuk merasakan penderitaan dan repotnya mengurus si kembar selain dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku, Tsumu. Aku bisa memperkenalkannya sendiri karena dia adalah tamuku." Jawab Osamu.

"HEeh? B-bukankah kau yang mengikutiku?" Atsumu menyalak.

"Ee-eto, Tidak perlu. Maafkan aku jika merepotkan Miya-san."

Tiga orang bermarga Miya langsung menyorotmu. Kamu tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu, gugup menjuluri isi pikiranmu. Tatapan mereka seakan-akan menghakimimu. 

' _Tentu saja Miya merepotkan yang dia maksud adalah Osamu.'_ Batin Atsumu.

Sementara Osamu gemas, karena sebelumnya dia sudah memintamu untuk memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Jika Miya-san yang kamu maksud aku," tunjuk Osamu pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatapmu yang di sebelahnya "aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkanmu kok." Osamu tersenyum penuh kasih sayang.

Ibu Miya menutup mukanya. Mendadak gemas mendengar putranya yang lempem itu mengucapkan kalimat selembut itu kepada seorang gadis. Memang sedari dulu putra-putranya pandai mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat manis yang menyenangkan hatinya. Tapi kalau mendengar kalimat versi untukmu, ibu Miya benar-benar takjub. Ibu Miya tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Okaa-san lihat sendiri kan?" Tunjuk Atsumu.

"Mengajarinya hanya kedok Osamu, ada maksud lain selain itu. Makanya aku tidak mempercayainya." Lanjut Atsumu.

Tanganmu ssegeradigenggam oleh Atsumu tepat kamu yang masih di sebelah Osamu. Atsumu menarikmu lembut. Sadar, Osamu pun turut menahan lenganmu. Ibu Miya mendongkakkan kepala, menatap dua putranya.

_'Malang sekali nasibmu, nak'_ pikir ibu Miya mengasiani keadaanmu.

"Lepaskan tangannya, Atsumu." Seru Osamu.

"Tidak mau, _wleee."_ Atsumu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lagipula, aku juga bisa mengajari si manis. Nilai rata-rataku kan tidak jauh beda denganmu." Atsumu mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat kamu mendongkak menatapnya.

"Tapi dia tamuku!" Kemudian kamu berbalik menatap Osamu.

Gawat! Keadaan semakin keruh lantaran Atsumu semakin menarikmu mendekatinya. Tangannya ditampar oleh Osamu saat ingin meraih bahumu. Kamu kehabisan kata-kata. Kamu ingin menyingkir dari sini atau setidaknya bisa menahan kedua pemuda ini. Tubuh mereka yang menjulang tinggi membuatmu takut tiba-tiba saja gepeng karena dijepit oleh mereka.

Perhatikan kedua wajah yang saling menatap itu, mencoba menakuti satu sama lain dengan memasang ekspresi penuh kebencian. Ibu Miya menyesal tidak membawa ponselnya sekarang. Tapi ya sudahlah, lebih baik dia memusatkan perhatian kepada si kembar dan kamu yang sedang diperebutkan mereka. Kapan lagi dirinya bisa menikmati adegan roman picisan ala muda yang sedang dilakoni anak-anaknya sendiri, secara langsung lagi. Ibu Miya menatap kalian sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jujur saja, Osamu. Kau menyukainya kan? Aku tidak akan mengalah _loh_ meskipun aku yang tertua." Atsumu menyeringai.

Dia mengangkat genggaman tangannya, lalu mengecup telapak tanganmu. Rahang Osamu mengeras melihatnya.  
  
  


" _Shut the fuck up_ , kau tidak perlu mengalah. Aku adalah pilihannya."   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AKU NULIS APAAN SIH


End file.
